Psyqualia
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Ren shows Fem!Aichi the other side of the power they share. He wants her and Psyqualia always gets him what he wants. Basically PWP.


**Cardfight! Vanguard- Psyqualia**

**Ren shows Fem!Aichi the other side of the power they share. He wants her and Psyqualia always gets him what he wants. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard or it's characters. **

* * *

><p>"R-Ren-Kun? What are you doing?" Aichi squeaked as the redhead loomed over her, her back hitting the wall behind her in Ren's office.<p>

"Still shy are we my little Ai-Chan?" Ren almost purred as he ran his fingertips along her jawline. "Here I thought you grew a backbone."

"I have grown a backbone… Just only while playing Vanguard…" She admitted, not meeting his eyes.

"Psyqualia gives you powers Ai-Chan, not just while you are fighting…" Ren whispered in her ear, running his fingers through her short blue hair.

"Show me." She breathed out and he placed his lips by her ear.

"As you wish." He breathed before pulling back and his eyes swirled with Psyqualia. He quickly captured her lips in a searing kiss.

She gasped taken by surprise and he took this chance to push his tongue into her open mouth. His tongue danced around her mouth and twirled with her tongue. His hands moved from her hair and slid off her blue jacket dropping it to the ground, they smoothed down the front of her chest causing her to moan slightly. Ren smirked into the kiss and his hands kept traveling down her stomach, over her hips and he let his hands rest on her ass. He squeezed her cheeks and easily lifted the small teen up. Her legs out of reflex wrapped them selves around his waist and her hands came up onto his shoulders.

He backed her against the wall and started to lay kisses down her jawline. "This is in the way…" He grumbled and easily stripped her of her red turtleneck leaving her in a white bra, she squealed and crossed her arms over her chest using her back and legs to support her as her cheeks went red.

"You're beautiful Ai-Chan, I can see it clearly. There is no need to hide anything." He purred in her ears, gently moved her arms away from her chest.

"Let the power take you…" He commanded, eyes swirling as he started to kiss and bite her neck. She groaned when his mouth found the right spot on her neck and she let Psyqualia take over her body and everything became clear and enhanced.

"Ren-Kun…" She groaned out and he glanced up to see her blue eyes swirling with Psyqualia as well and smirked.

"Perfect Ai-Chan." He whispered in her ear as his hand swiftly unclipped her bra and he flung it onto the ground by her other tops. Her skin was creamy white and unmarred by any marks and her A-Cup breasts were perky and her nipples standing up as they were exposed to the cool air. He smirked at the sight and ran his right hand up her stomach causing her to giggle slightly before she gasped when he squeezed her right breast with his hand and lightly pinched her nipple between his fingers.

"You make the cutest noises Ai-Chan, I can't wait to hear more." Ren breathed out in her ear before attacking her neck again, he quickly made a matching mark on the other side of her neck as his other hand moved to cup her left breast. He pushed his hips forward against her's.

"R-Ren-Kun." She threw her head back against the wall, her cheeks flushed and heart beating rapidly.

"When I'm done with you Ai-Chan, my name will be the only thing you can remember." He promised to her, power lacing his voice and her eyes swirled again and he kissed down her collarbone and quickly latched his mouth onto her right nipple, he licked around the tip and the surrounding area before lightly biting it causing her to groan in newfound pleasure. He left hand was still squeezing and pinching her left breast while he right hand was now running up and down her leg and over her ass. He kissed down her stomach and lightly outlined her bellybutton with his tongue and she giggled at the feeling before he kissed up to her left breast and gave it the same treatment as her right one.

She was breathing heavily, making noises she didn't even think she could make. The power of Psyqualia was pulsing through her and Ren's hands and mouth were setting her body ablaze. Ren moved away from her chest and smirked at the flush and glazed over look Aichi was sporting. He quickly shed his jacket and swept her up into his arms, striding over to the door that connected to his bedroom. He kicked it open and then kicked it shut before he laid her petite body onto the red covers of his bed.

"Ren-Kun?" Aichi breathed confused before squeaking as Ren stripped his red shirt off and his eyes swirled. He easily undid the buttons on Aichi's blue jeans and quickly she found herself completely naked and on display for Ren.

"Gorgeous and all for me." Ren breathed out in amazement as he crawled on top of the naked woman who was staring up at him with Psyqualia coursing through her eyes.

"Ren-Kun." She breathed out and any willpower the redhead had left and he quickly positioned himself between her legs, spreading them with his hands as his fingers trailed up and down her milky skin. He teasingly brushed his fingers across her pussy and she gasped at the sensation and he smirked.

"Already wet for me neh Ai-Chan?" He tilted his head to the side innocently while he applied pressure to the fingers by her clit and her breathing hitched dramatically. He pulled his fingers back and leaned up capturing her lips again, she groaned and ran her fingers through his long red hair, keeping their kiss going.

A thought entered her mind thanks to Psyqualia and she grinded down on his leather-clad crotch teasingly. He groaned into the kiss before pulling away and she looked up at him from under her eyelashes with the power spinning in her eyes.

"Naughty Ai-Chan?" He sang softly and she started to kiss his neck and her hands ran over the muscles in his chest and brushed over his nipples before going down and started to fiddle with the belt buckle.

"Take them off Ren-Kun." She whispered in his ear. "I want _all _of you."

He smirked at her newfound boldness and he stripped himself of his leather pants and boxers exposing him to the bluenette. She blushed and tentatively reached out to run her fingertips down his erection. He sucked in a sharp breath as she let her fingers grasp him and slowly work up and down.

"Ai-Chan…" He groaned, head falling back eyes misty.

"You're right Ren-kun, the power is amazing… Let me thank you." She smiled at him before pulling away from him; she somehow managed to make the redhead fighter back up against the headboard. She pushed his legs apart and easily sat between them. She smirked at the redhead, her eyes spiraling with more power than before. Ren watched as she lowered her mouth to his cock, eyes never leaving him as she gave his head a lick. His body shuddered slightly before she turned her full attention to his hardening cock. She opened her mouth and engulfed him, hollowing out her cheeks as she bobbed her head. She ran her tongue and sometimes her teeth along his length.

Ren threw his head back against the headboard and his fingers worked their way into her blue hair pushing her further down on his cock.

"Ai-Chan… I'm so close." He panted out; using his vantage of having his fingers in her hair he kept her in place as he thrust his hips up into her face. She kept sucking his cock, hands fondling his balls. She suddenly deep-throating him, not having a gag reflex, sent Ren over the edge and he shouted out her name as he came into her mouth. He watched in a daze as she swallowed it all and pulled off his now limp cock and smiled at him, white liquid trickling down the side of her mouth.

"Ren-Kun, you taste _so _good." She moaned and he brought her in for another searing kiss before he flipped them so she was underneath him. He laid kisses and bites down every inch of her body, worshiping it. He spread her legs to the side and moved his head. He gave her pussy a solid lick and she gasped out as her body shuddered. He smirked and bent her legs at the knee over his arms and pushed his tongue against her clit, she arched her back in pleasure as his tongue entered her. Her fingers ran through his red hair and she thrust her hips up. He moved back from her pussy, she let out a whine.

"The best part is still to come Ai-Chan." He promised as he reached over to the nearby drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. She blushed as he coated two of his fingers in the lube.

"I would do three but I want to feel you tight around me." Ren whispered in a low dangerous tone into her ear as he pushed his first finger in.

"A-Ah!" She gasped out, arching her back as he curled and moved his index finger around inside of her. He pushed in the second finger and started to scissor them widely, stretching her open. She almost shouted and saw stars when his fingers brushed against a nub that sent her body on fire. Ren smirked at the reaction and made a mental note of the position of the nub as he pulled his fingers out and easily rolled on a condom and slicked up his cock and she looked at him with lust and Psyqualia filled eyes.

"Do you know the power now Ai-Chan? What do you want to feel?" Ren titled his head to the side asking her.

"I want… I want to feel you inside of me Ren-Kun." She pleaded breathlessly.

"Then you shall, I'm going to pound you hard into this mattress." He promised before he slammed his full length inside her tight pussy. He threw his head back in bliss of the hot, tight feeling surrounding him.

Aichi let out a scream at the new feeling, spreading her as pain filled her lower body. She took a few deep breaths and Psyqualia worked through their joined bodies.

"Ren-Kun, move _please_." She breathed out and Ren took his cue and pulled almost out of her before slamming back in, this started a pattern of thrusting and gasp's coming from the two people in the bedroom.

"God you're so tight around me Ai-Chan, so tight." Ren gasped out as he pounded into her, pulling one of her legs over his shoulder so he could thrust deeper, making sure to hit the nub from before dead on and he was rewarded with a scream of pleasure.

He got an image from his Psyqualia and he liked what he saw so he lowered her leg and pulled out, he got a whine of loss from the bluenette below him. He flipped them around so he was on his back and Aichi was straddling him.

She blinked at the new position but she got the same image from her Psyqualia and got the idea. She gripped Ren's rock hard cock and slowly lowered herself onto it; she threw back her head groaning loudly.

"You're so big Ren-Kun." She moaned and pulled up before impaling herself on his cock again.

"That's it Ai-Chan, take my cock. Ride me." Ren ordered and this caused her to speed up, his hands reached up and cupped her bouncing breasts and pinched her nipples hard with every thrust the two exchanged.

"Ah, ah! Ren-Kun!" She shouted before the two fell silent and all that was hard was panting and the slapping of skin as Aichi rode Ren. The redhead suddenly flipped them around and threw her leg over his shoulder and one around his waist and he ruthlessly pounding into her deeper and harder than before making sure to hit every nub.

All the words Aichi could form was Ren's name over and over and she voiced it loudly as he brought her over the edge and with a scream of Ren's name she came and moments later and a shout of her nickname Ren came as well, he rode out their organism together before gently pulled out of her. He laid kisses all over her body before he pulled off the condom and pulled the bluenette into his arms and they cuddled against each other.

"Ren-kun." She breathed out as both their eyes faded back to their normal states after their intense Psyqualia using.

"You're mine now Ai-Chan." Ren whispered possessively in her ear.

"Yes Ren-Kun." She mumbled cuddling into her warmth and drifted off to sleep.

"No one, not even Kai can take you from me now Ai-Chan." He whispered brushing her blue bangs from her face.


End file.
